The Cloaked Screamer
by Mirrored Apple
Summary: Zexion has a serious psychiatric problem, as a result of a mysterious prank. The rest of the O13 members race against time to find the culprit before the sixth tears them to bits. [Chapter 2 UP!][R&R]
1. Of Pranks and Consequences

The Cloaked Screamer

**Author's Notes: **This is it, peoples. My first fanfiction, R&R.   
**Disclaimer: **This crazy author does not own KH or any of its characters and related trademarks.

**Summary:** Zexion has a serious psychiatric problem, as a result of a mysterious prank. The rest of the O13 members race against time to find the culprit before the sixth tears them to bits. Warning: OOC and Crack

**Chapter I: Of Pranks and Consequences**

Gloved hands traced the outline of the perfect glass cylinder, tilting it ever so slightly as the luminous purple liquid slid over the side of the test tube, running quickly towards its mouth. A tiny droplet of the liquid teetered upon the edge, threatening to fall off the edge at any moment. With a gentle shake, the droplet dislodged itself and fell into the glass of water below, where it made contact with the water's glassy surface with a barely audible splash. The purple liquid split and spread in misty waves through the transparent drinking water, before the colour faded from sight. Practiced hands swiftly capped the test tube, before it was promptly returned to its source. A low cackle echoed through the room, as the lights went off and the door to the laboratory creaked closed.

"Hey Zex, look, I actually _didn't_ burn the breakfast today!"

Axel's voice triumphantly announced as he waved a perfectly baked waffle in the sixth order's face. Zexion paused and cleared his throat, before turning to glare at the redheaded nobody with his visible eye. "Do not bother me with such insignificant matters, Axel. I have better, as well as more useful experiments to conduct." Axel's smile abruptly faded, and he folded his arms. "Well what you and the old guy are doing in the lab don't seem very _useful_ to me." The pyro murmured. Zexion gave Axel a malevolent grin. "It is, at the least, more useful than that miniscule organ you call a brain." The sixth responded, before he was once more on his way down the whitewashed corridors of the infamous castle that never was.

"You're late, boy."

Vexen stated, without looking away from the bottle of neon green liquid that he was currently handling. Zexion sniffed haughtily, before turning his spiteful glare upon the elder scientist. "I wouldn't have been had a pyro not held me down." He said, before removing his black leather gloves and replacing them with ones of ivory latex. "Has anyone seen the mind potion?" Vexen asked absentmindedly. "Well I haven't." "I just hope no one's tried to steal it. It's still in the experimental stages." The fourth Organization member said, shaking the vial with the green liquid while adding a few drops of another chemical. A loud poof followed as a cloud of pink smoke shot from the mouth of the flask. Vexen coughed, before using his hand to wave away what was left of the smoke. Zexion meanwhile, was working on a metallic device which emitted a series of electronic beeping noises as he poked it with a screwdriver. It buzzed as white-hot volts of electricity leapt from the severed wires sticking out at its side. Putting down the screwdriver, Zexion coughed.

The schemer placed all his tools back in the box and picked up his usual glass of water that lay next to the workbench in the laboratory. Without noticing anything, he downed everything in a single gulp.

Then time seemed to stop. Zexion froze for a few seconds, his features paling considerably, and then he seemingly returned to normal. "Are you okay, boy?" Vexen screeched. "I need you to help me adjust the wires for this new device! I can't do everything by myself you know!" Finding a lopsided grin strangely tugging at his lips, Zexion couldn't help but let it out. Vexen obviously noticed something wrong. "Are you okay?" he repeated. Zexion felt the grin melt off his face before replying. "Yes, yes. I'm perfectly fine." A high-pitched giggle escaped his throat, before he shut his mouth abruptly and pretended to continue working on the device. Vexen turned, eyes suspiciously narrowed, before thinking that Zexion was alright and continuing to work on mixing the chemicals. Very soon, the day was over. Zexion placed all his tools back into the cupboards, and hiccupped. Something was very wrong. Thinking nothing else of it except the occasional bout of sickness, the cloaked schemer retired to his room for the night. The dim light of the waning moon filtered through the window blinds and spread upon the sixth's blanket as he slid beneath the covers. But somehow, he could not sleep. The things in the room begun to swirl, becoming foggy. Then the door was flung open and out stepped a nightmare.

It was horrible creature with terrible horns and drooling tongue, with razor sharp teeth and large claws. It was dressed in a blood red coat and holding a square blade dripping with blood. Zexion, always having those childhood fears (which he swore never to tell the other members), screamed and threw a nearby vase at it, which hit the monster on the head and it collapsed on the carpeted floor with a muffled thump. Zexion cheered, just as he felt the dizziness overwhelm him once more…

_Meanwhile…_

Xemnas groaned and pushed himself up from the floor, where shattered pieces of porcelain clung to his tangle of silvery hair. The remnants of the vase lay next to him, the moonbeams bounding off the razor sharp edges of the broken pieces. His metallic clipboard, decorated with pieces of red ribbon (because he liked it that way), lay at his side. He was here to mark "attendance" that Zexion was already in bed. The Organization had a strict lights-out time. And yes, Xemnas was dressed in crimson red silk pajamas. "Zexion!" he snapped. The schemer looked up. Oh. The monster was up again. Roars emitted from its throat as it lumbered towards him, waving the blade. "Be gone, foul beast!" Zexion shrieked and threw all he could find at it. Pencils, forks and papers flew at the advancing creature as it reached the edge of his bed and fixed an evil glare on Zexion. Then it lumbered out of the room. The sixth breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back down on the bed, returning to dreamland.

Xemnas was hit consecutively by forks, papers and random objects as he tried to get closer to one of his founding members. "Number six, calm down!" Xemnas boomed, trying to soothe the screaming Zexion, which he never had to do at all. Eventually, however, he gave up and slammed the door behind him. Tossing the clipboard on the floor, the Superior hurried to Vexen's room and rapped on the metal door. A red light on the door beeped. "_Voice verification, please," _It demanded. "It's the Superior," The Superior muttered, as the door clicked and slid aside to allow Xemnas entry. Vexen was seated on his armchair, reading the latest issue of "Nobody Likes Science". When he saw Xemnas enter, he rose and bowed slightly. "How may I be of service, dear Superior?" Xemnas nodded at the scientist, before gesturing in the direction of Zexion's room. "It appears there is something wrong with number six. When I entered his room, he threw a vase at me and called me a foul beast." Xemnas said confusedly. "Yes, about that Superior, Zexion might not be wrong." Vexen said without thinking. On seeing the fury write itself plainly on Xemnas' face, he quickly changed the subject. "Yes, I noticed him acting strange in the laboratory today." "I see," Xemnas said. "In that case…"

Unplugging the wire that routed the announcement system to Zexion's room, the Superior spoke into the microphone that would project his voice to the other members. "All members of Organization XIII please meet at the Hall of Empty Melodies immediately for an emergency gathering. I repeat, please meet at the Hall of Empty Melodies for an emergency gathering. I expect you all to be here in five minutes' time. That is all." As the members appeared one by one sleepily by dark portal, Xemnas looked very much awake. On seeing his serious expression, the rest perked up immediately. "Where's Zexion?" Demyx asked. "That's the problem," Xemnas said slowly.

"There is something wrong with number six."

**Author's Notes: **Well that's it for the first chapter! Remember to R&R, reviews make me insanely happy. Toodles!


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Chapter Two: **The Hunt Begins

"There is something wrong with number six."

Xemnas said slowly.

The other members blinked, and blinked, and blinked yet again. Finally, Demyx spoke. "Superior, where did the socks go? They were in the laundry basket just a few moments ago." Xemnas twitched, before answering, "That is unrelated to what we're discussing, Demyx." "But Superior--" "Stop your nonsense, nine. I'm trying to discuss the problem that has befallen our very own heartless number six. It now appears that he not only has an overload of emotions, but is also acting in a way that disturbs me to my very bones." Xemnas paused to pull a fork from his hair and toss it onto the carpet. "Has Zexion been any different since he was a human?" There was a sound of soft discussion all around, before Saix answered, "No, Xemnas. He has been just as emotionless." "That is my point." Xemnas declared, slamming a leather-gloved fist on the coffee table so that it rattled. The members blinked again. Vexen coughed, obviously uncomfortable. "Superior, there is something you must know." Xemnas turned towards the fourth member.

_Little did they know..._

In his room, a very hungry lilac-haired nobody was busy devouring baskets of colourful, printed socks. Zexion picked another _gummi worm _(socks) from the basket and shoved it into his mouth. "Mmmm, giant gummi worms..." he murmured. He had been awake stalking the castle in his pajamas. Weird, hypnotic music poured from his radio, and the door was left open. Zexion himself had a giant tube of M&Ms clutched in his other hand. "All hail the chocolate bar, it's the best by far..." Zexion sang along to the music. A book lay open next to him. A book titled 'Dark Arts for Dummies'. Zexion giggled again.

A sugar-high Zexion was never a good thing.

_Back in the Hall of Empty Melodies..._

"Yes, Vexen?"

"I found my latest experimental potion, the mind potion, lying in the cabinet just after Zexion was..._infected_. One drop of it was missing." Xemnas frowned. "How can you tell? It's just a drop, Vexen." "I can tell, Superior, I can tell." The rest of the nobodies stared at Vexen in fascination. No one was as calculative as he. "And what does the mind potion do exactly?" Xemnas questioned. "It's still in the experimental stages, so...I'm not sure as of yet. However, I do know that the effect it has on the mind can be astounding." The Superior considered all the things that had been said, before coming to a point. "I take it that someone has put a drop of the mind potion into something that Zexion ate or drank. But we do not know who the culprit is. I will spare you if you admit what you did now." None of the members stepped forward. After a moment, Xemnas said, "Fine then, we shall hunt down this culprit. And if is in fact one of you, you will _not_ be spared." Xemnas threw back his head and gave a loud, inhuman laugh. Seeing the blinking Organization members, the Superior composed himself.

"We shall split into teams. Axel, Demyx, Lexaeus and Xaldin. You will be in one team."

Axel glared at Demyx, who became wide-eyed with fear. "Why do I have to be in the same team as Axel?!" Demyx squeaked. "Because I said so." Xemnas replied smoothly. "Or would you prefer to be in the same team as Sa--" "Axel's team sounds like a splendid idea!" Demyx replied quickly. "I'm glad you see it my way." The Superior finished, grinning maliciously. Then he nodded at the others. "Xigbar, Marluxia, Saix and Larxene, you will be in the next team. Luxord, Vexen, Roxas and myself will be in the last team. We will split up immediately. No sleep tonight until the culprit is caught. Am I clear, Organization?" "Yes, Superior!" The rest chorused. "Excellent. Axel, _you_ are the leader. Your team will take the topmost floors, Saix, _you_ are the leader. Your team will take the middle floors, and my team, with me leading, will be searching for evidence in the lower floors and the basement. Now, get moving! And do not approach Zexion if you see him! I have a bad feeling that he might be out of his room. Keep your weapons at ready!" Nodding, the respective teams departed.

_Team Axel_

"All right. This is where we stop." The fiery red-head announced, pausing right in front of a door which had the words 'Axel's Room' burnt into the wood. The other three looked at him inquisitively, especially Xaldin, who wasn't used to taking orders from the less-than-competent number eight. "Now, we slack." Axel announced, grinning malevolently. "But we need to find the culprit who did this to Zexion!" Demyx whined. "Shut up, Demyx." Axel retorted, leaning on the whitewashed wall next to his room door and putting his hands behind his head, causing the silver ornaments on his black coat to rattle softly. "I need my sleep time." "But Zexion's my friend..." Lexaeus muttered. Axel ignored him. Lexaeus repeated himself again, which prompted Axel to discourteously reply, "Just because you're big doesn't mean you can order _me_ around." The eighth said sweetly, a few orange-yellow flames leaping from his fingertips. Lexaeus sighed and quietened down. "Now then..." Axel said, smiling.

_Team Saix_ (who is the complete opposite of Axel)

"Get moving. Hurry, we do not have all day."

The blue-haired man drawled monotonously, his gleaming yellow eyes surveying each team member with distaste. Larxene folded her arms and pouted. "Why should I take orders from _you_? I don't even obey the Superior! Behind his back, that is. He _thinks_ I'm obeying him now." "Well," Saix began. "Xigbar's listening, despite being the second in rank, but not in _command_. And furthermore, you know how I'm like when I'm angry, so I'd suggest you not hit any of my nerves." The seventh member replied smoothly. Finally, after a moment of thought, Larxene unfolded her arms and stormed off, swearing under her breath.

_Team Xemnas_

"Superior, I've found something!"

It was Roxas. Xemnas' team was searching the basement, and the thirteenth member had seemingly found something that was of use. Hurrying over, the rest of the team members peered at the item. It was a key. "Isn't this the key to Vexen's laboratory?" Vexen nodded in affirmative. "Yes, Superior, it is. However..." Vexen withdrew yet another key from his pocket. "This is the _original_ one. And I did not make any copies." The team mates looked at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Luxord said in his courtly English accent. "Yes, I think I am..." The Superior replied. But their little discussion was abruptly cut off.

A shadow loomed at the door to the basement.

There was a high-pitched giggle.

**Author's Notes: **That's it, chapter two complete! I apologize for the late updates, but I'm only able to go online for so much time a week. Great apologies! That aside, I would like to thank my lovely reviewers for giving me _four_ reviews for just _one_ short chapter! Thank you so much! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and there will definitely be more nonsense from me, coming right up! And here's a hint...CROSSOVERS! Hehehe...


End file.
